Alien vs Predator: Blood Moon
by HalfXenomorph
Summary: Hunter is 15 years old and 2 years ago he got the ability to transform into a Xenomorph Warrior. Now he is infected with Vampirism and has to Stop a Pure blood Vampire and " Project Blood Moon "


Hunter was walking around New York on a peaceful night. That is until he noticed a person lying on the ground in the sewer and jumped down their as the manhole cover slides back above . Hunter's eyes glow light Green showing his Xenomorph vision was on as he saw the body being surrounded by a black pheromone and the body opens its eyes which were red and fangs appear and bite onto Hunter's neck as he gasp in shock and went unconscious. A few hours Later as Hunter woke up he felt parched." Why am I so damn thirsty " he said as he looks at a Vampire which was a male bit a Human Female which was Dragged underground and it bit her as Hunter widened his eyes and he felt thirsty but he jumped Towards the male Vampire and bit the neck. luckily the female didn't get her skin penetrated as she widens her eyes at what she saw. A Teenage Boy attacking a Full grown Man as the Vampire did Nothing.

After Hunter drained all the Vampire's blood he widens his eyes and looks at the Human " Please don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you , then again I'm not thirsty for human blood " he said as his now Red eyes shimmered as he hears Vampires coming this way. " Run Miss get outside and run far away as possible " he said as he opens the Manhole cover and gets her outside as she runs far away and closes it and sees a Spear and grabs it and checks the Vampire's pulse. " Dead? damn " he cursed . He took of his fingerless glove to find that his symbol changed to red and has fangs.

He saw a Few Vampires with Black Coats on as he takes out his spear as they took out Guns and he smirks and makes a licking noise as the Vampires open fire as he starts Dodging the bullets and throws the spear into the middle one's heart . The Vampire fell over and didn't turn to ash as Hunter's Black reddish claws come out and claws the Gun in half and stabs the second Vampire in the heart as blood Went everywhere. He slits the last one's neck but it started to regenerate and he stabs the head and decapitates the last one. He hears some Vampires talking and turned into his Xenomorph form which now had longer fangs and red markings and jumped onto the wall and went farther into the sewers. He stays quiet as he listens to the Vampires. 2 Vampires say " When is she gonna be here ? " as a one in the Black coat say " She'll be here " " And she trusts you with " Project Blood Moon " because your an Elite " The Fledgling said to the Elite " That's right " a Feminine voice said as a Slender woman wearing a black Dress and had black hair and red eyes said.

Hunter recognized the Woman because she is the one who bit him. She wipes her mouth as Hunter got angry and hisses as it attracted all Vampires towards him. They grabbed Guns has Hunter dropped down on a Fledgling and bites on him and Drinks his blood and fully drains the Fledgling killing him. He looks at he group of Vampires as they Opened Fire and he starts Dodging left and right. He stabs a Vampire in the heart with his tail and takes it out as it Spluttered blood everywhere.

The Woman turned into a Bunch of Bats and goes away leaving the Elites and Fledglings with Hunter but suddenly the sun comes up and Shines on both of Hunter and the Vampires which the Vampires started burning .But he didn't he turned back to Human and sees blood on his hoodie and sighs before checking his smart watch seeing it was 7:00 a.m. October 29th 2019. " Well I can stand in Sunlight " he said as he Went above ground and runs home and puts on his Black jacket, flexible blue pants, black shoes , his thermal Goggles and his green scarf And runs to school before going into the bathroom and looks at himself. " he had a reflection and saw his eyes were red and he had fangs but he saw the bite mark and puts is hand over it.

He walked to his 1st period class Xenobiology taught by his Mother Scarlet Watson. Hunter sat down in his Seat as his Mom looks at him and gasped as she hugged him and asks " What happened ?" she asked. " I got bit by a Vampire but My DNA isn't making me a Vampire " He said as she took out 2 bandages and puts them on the bite and gives him some sunglasses which he wore as Class Started as more people came in. 7 hours later... Hunter came into the same sewers but had his equipment on with his upgraded Wristbands and his 9mm Pistol.

He looked towards 2 teenage Vampires which was male and female as he Shot both of them in the Back which caused them to look at him as he stabs he female in the Stomach and bit her and started drinking her blood and after he finished he looks at the male. He stabs him in the head and decapitated him." Blood Sucking Bastards " Hunter said as he looked at the bodies. Hunter started Wandering until he saw a Vampire Town which looked to be from the 1930s as he saw The Market which were Vampires selling rats in cages as well as a bar and a Black market selling Humans . He walked around the town thinking ' This town is lucky I'm not thirsty.'

He wanders through the Town before seeing a huge Temple in the middle and sees some strange writing which he could read. Its said " Temple of the Ancients " He widens his eyes as the View of the Giant Temple became Clearer. End of Chapter 1.


End file.
